The present invention relates to apparatus for monitoring the temperature of adsorbers which are formed by several segments holding a moving carbonaceous fill through which a gas flows to be cleaned.
Such adsorbers are preferably used for removing sulfur dioxide from flue gases of power plants or of similar sulfurous gases. Oxidation of adsorbed sulfur oxides into sulfuric acid takes place in the fill of these adsorbers, resulting in a temperature increase of the adsorption agent resulting from the heat of adsorption and reaction. During normal operation, the accumulated heat is carried away by the gas to be cleaned. Under unfavorable operating conditions, in case of insufficient cooling or with the entry of outside air, the carbonaceous adsorption agent may heat up so that the ignition limit is reached and heat pockets are formed. The more reactive the adsorption agent regarding the sulfur dioxide adsorption, the greater is the danger of spontaneous combustion. The heat pockets lead to more intensive combustion and hence to losses of adsorption agent. Therefore, it is necessary to recognize temperature variations in the fill at an early stage without excessive measuring efforts.
It is an object of the present invention to develop an economical apparatus for an adsorber of the above type which allows early indication of a temperature increase inside the fill.
Another object of the present invention is to provide an arrangement of the foregoing character which is simple in construction, and may be economically fabricated, and has a long service life.